fahrradfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Fahrrad-Wiki
Es heißt auf der Startseite: "Alle müssen mitarbeiten." Normalerweise steht immer ein admin an der Spitze, sehr oft von extrem zweifelhafter Qualifikation, so wie bei wikipedalia. Dort macht deshalb auch keiner mit. Wer zensiert eigentlich dieses Wiki? --SheldonBrunzkopp (Diskussion) 04:57, 2. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Umfrage zur Änderung des Startseitenlayouts Hi, ich hab hier ein mock-up eines neuen Startseitenlayouts gemacht. Es ist ähnlich einfach wie das alte gehalten, nur etwas bunter und in den Farben des Monaco-Themes. Was meint ihr? Es kann ja jederzeit wieder geändert werden, ich dachte nur an eine kleine Veränderung des Standardlayouts. --Diamant talk 01:54, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Alles im grünen Bereich, ist doch schick so. --RalfR 02:02, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Hi danke, kann ja durchaus vorläufig sein oder weiter verbessert werden. Ich ändere das dann mal. Ach so, schöne Tage! :). --Diamant talk 02:05, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Blog-Liste auf der Hauptseite Die Blog-Liste auf der Hauptseite scheint mir etwas zu viel Raum auf der Hauptseite einzunehmen, hab es aber noch nicht kompakter hinbekommen. Wer sich daran versuchen will, nur zu :). --Diamant talk 15:58, 5. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Ich habs jetzt mal mit "type=box" versucht, passt aber irgendwie auch nicht so recht ;). 16:36, 12. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Werbung für uns im Zentral-Wikia? Ich denke, langsam können wir uns präsentieren? Was meint ihr, ist es Zeit, daß wir bei Wikia zentral auf anderen Wikias gezeigt werden? Also sowas wie "Super Mario" oder andere bei uns unten in den Artikeln? --RalfR 01:09, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Finde ich eine gute Idee, die Kriterien erfüllen wir, bis auf das Willkommenheißen von IPs, die hier aber bisher nur extrem selten editiert haben und dann oft auch nur in Richtung Spam oder ähnliches. Hier ist die Wikia-Seite: w:c:de:Hilfe:Spotlights --Diamant talk 07:57, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich mache das direkt mit Tim, sehe ihn am Sonnabend. Wenn du Lust hast, kannst du auch vorbeikommen, abends gibt es selbstgekochtes Couscous in der C-Base in der Rungestraße. So ziemlich alle Mediawiki-Entwickler aus der ganzen Welt sind anwesend, könnte für dich auch interessant sein. --RalfR 20:53, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::Das hört sich wirklich intereessant an, beides Couscous und MediaWiki ;). Mal schaun, auf jeden Fall danke für den Tip. --Diamant talk 22:41, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Berlin/K%C3%BCchenbrigade_Conference_2009 - ich bin Marcela :) --RalfR 22:54, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Im Velomobilforum habe ich schon mal ein wenig Werbung gemacht, bei Wikia gab es noch keine werbung? Dann wird es Zeit. --Eva K. tell me about it 23:54, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Vorschlag für einen Tapetenwechsel Ich hab mal etwas rumgespielt ;). BTW: Vorlagen sind noch nicht eingebaut und der CSS-Code ist noch grauslig. --Diamant talk 14:45, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Wer es komplett ausprobieren will: Das Monaco-Thema müsste von Benutzer:Diamant/monaco.css nach Benutzer:.../monaco.css kopiert werden. Der Hauptseitenvorschlag ist unter Fahrrad-Wiki/mock-up zu finden. --Diamant talk 14:54, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Ich finde es gut, kannst umstellen :) --RalfR 15:26, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Hi Ralf, danke :), ich warte aber lieber mal noch etwas, falls doch noch jemand Einspruch einlegt ;). --Diamant talk 16:09, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Ja, uns jagt ja niemand. Die goldene Rohloff möchte ich bis zum Ende der Versteigerung so prominent belassen, es geht um ne gute sache. --RalfR 16:27, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::Solche Sachen machen das Wiki doch unter anderem erst interessant! --Diamant talk 16:39, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::Ich hab jetzt doch schon geändert, hoffe es ist so o.k., mit dem speziellen Beitrag! --Diamant talk 13:02, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ich fahre demnächst mit meinen Lehrlingen zu Rohloff ins Werk. Wenn du möchtest... Es wird aber in der Woche und tagsüber sein. --RalfR 16:43, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::::Danke fürs verlockende Angebot :), hab nächste Woche wichtige Prüfungen und knappe Kasse ;). --Diamant talk 17:58, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Nächste Woche sowieso noch nicht, eher Ende Juni. Falls wir mit dem Bus der Schule fahren, würde es dich nichts kosten. --RalfR 18:03, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Hört sich wirklich gut an, nach Kassel wollte ich in der Zeit sowieso. Ich werde es mir überlegen, danke! --Diamant talk 12:51, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich habe jetzt doch schon geändert... Bei Einsprüchen bitte Bescheid geben, dann ändere ich es wieder zurück. Fehler bitte auch melden. Einige Links in Vorlagen müssen noch angepasst werden. --Diamant talk 12:23, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Umfrage Wie findest du den Vorschlag? O.k., könnte umgestellt werden. Ganz, ok. aber das alte Design ist besser Augenkrebs Umstellung auf cleaneres Layout Hi, ich war mal wieder so frei, das Startseitenlayout zu ändern. Zur Zeit ist ja recht wenig los und ich hab die Zeit dazu genutzt. Das letzte Layout war mir mittlerweile doch etwas zu altbacken und ich dachte das Neue sollte sich besser auch auf nutzer-spezifische Monaco-Themes anpassen und einfach cleaner wirken. Es ist leider noch nicht ganz perfekt, unter anderem sollten die Icons doch etwas fahrradspezifischer sein. Falls jemand andere Ideen für ein Layout hat oder hier etwas verbessern möchte, nur zu! --Diamant talk 15:11, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wikipedia-Projekt "Andere Wikis" Ich habe testweise mal einen Hinweis auf das Wikipedia-Projekt "Andere Wikis" auf der Hauptseite eingebaut (unten auf der Seite). Hoffe das war o.k. Kann natürlich auch anders gestaltet werden und bei Kritik vielleicht auf einer anderen Seite eingebaut werden. --Diamant talk 23:18, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, gute Idee! --RalfR 23:24, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Hab die Idee übrigens vom Vereins-Wiki "geklaut" *unschuldig umblick*. Schöne Grüße --Diamant talk 23:31, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Aktualisierung? Irgendwie wird die Hauptseite dieses Wikis gar nicht mehr aktualisiert. Kein Admin mehr aktiv? :S --Saviour1981 (Diskussion) 09:20, 17. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Wikia ist mir zu unübersichtlich geworden, zu viel Werbung, zu viel Facebook. Man findet nicht das, was man sucht, selbst den Speicherbutton muß man suchen. --RalfR (Diskussion) 09:33, 17. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Exportanträge in der WP Es wurden unter anderem auf für euch Artikel zum Import vorgeschlagen.--185.17.207.215 02:17, 1. Dez. 2016 (UTC) ------- Moin, ist dieses Wiki mittlerweile zum Scheitern verurteilt? Dachte ich trage mal was zu bei, aber ist ja nicht viel Betrieb hier, bzw. die Seiten sind z. T. auch nicht wirklich brauchbar, aber nichts, was sich nicht ändern lässt. MfG (Diskussion) 20:43, 2. Feb. 2017 (UTC) ::: viel los ist nicht aber die anderen wikis sind noch viel mieser. Brown hier, Brown da, ... völlig krank. SheldonBrunzkopp (Diskussion) 04:43, 2. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Dümmlicher Sheldon Brown Personenkult Dümmlicher Sheldon Brown Personenkult Gibt es eine Erklärung dafür, dass andere "wikis" den ganzen Unfug, den Brown von sich gab, tradieren wollen? Was kommt als nächstes? Die Meinung zum Radeln seitens "Dick & Doof" ? 91.60.150.77 04:37, 2. Aug. 2017 (UTC)